


The Conference

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [32]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Magical Cloning, comic book wierdness, setting up a fic spin off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Shortly after a mystery event causes black outs of a great many people.
Series: Amends [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.
> 
> this fic is part of the Amends series but also serves as the launching pad for the spin off/side story Tales of Counter Earth.

The Conference

“Please everyone I have figured out the source of the energy wave that caused all of us to pass out,” Reed said from up on the podium. She hung back near the door that led to where her children were sound asleep. She knew most of the people present were no threat to them but bad memories of mind control, alien imposters and other dangers had her guarding the door closely.

“So have I Richards and what’s more I know who caused it,” Doom said strolling in with a red haired woman walking with him. “She just has yet to tell me why.” Doom raised his arm in a gesture of peace. “I am merely here to learn the truth of her actions, I give you my word I will leave in peace afterwards.” She was immediately on guard because the woman looked familiar and she wasn’t afraid to be in Doom’s company two warning signs.

“Maddie, you were responsible,” Cyclops of the x-men said staring at her. “I knew your line about going to Counter Earth to be a hero had to be a trick.” She could see every hero was gearing up for a fight and she mentally prepared to take her down as quickly as possible if she made a move.

“On the contrary Scott,” the woman said casually. “I did exactly as I said I would and saved the planet from total destruction.” The woman then turned toward Reed. “Dr. Richards may I address the group.”

Reed nodded and stepped away from the podium he glanced over at her and she saw clearly he wanted her to stay put where she was. He didn’t have to worry anyone trying to get through this door would regret it. “I’m sure you will all recognize this entity,” The woman Maddie said projecting an image from a device that was disturbingly familiar. She heard the whispers as folks recognized a deformed Onslaught rising out of an ocean. “Yes Onslaught.” She turned to look straight at her and she just knew the door behind her. “When the young Richards boy created what is now known as Counter-Earth Onslaught’s energy was incorporated into it over time it mixed with the residue of the boys power, and the celestial energies of Ashema and the Dreaming celestial.” She then turned and looked at doom. “As Doom can tell you someone smart enough could use that energy to remake the planet into whatever they imagined but unfortunately Doom your former general Dorma was not smart enough.”

“Using your notes that were provided to her by O and K who had decided the planet needed to be destroyed she destroyed Atlantis and started Onslaught’s reformation.” She felt a sense of dread if Onslaught was out there he might come for Franklin again. “Fortunately having been aware of the threat I was prepared and used Onslaught’s energy to restore the planet to remove all the damage done by the dreaming Celestial.” She then turned toward the room. “I apologize for the injuries and fatalities caused by the black out but I had to scan the Earth to see how things should be and those most sensitive to the scanners energies blacked out.”

“Your lying,” Cyclops said speaking up gain. “We were married Maddie I know when your lying.” He put his hand on his visor then. “Your not lying about Onslaught or fixing the planet but you are lying about it just being an accident we blacked out.”

“And that also does not explain the impenetrable field of energy that know surrounds the planet.” Doom yelled angrily stepping forward. “I gave you my word I would listen to your explanation but if you continue to lie I will destroy you.” She glanced at Reed who nodded confirming the energy shield.

“Oh very well I was going to let it be a surprise,” The woman said a dark smirk appearing on her face. “I didn’t just xerox the planet I copied all of you everyone who blacked out now has an exact double on Counter-Earth.” She then looked almost sad for a moment. “Of course they don’t know they are copies they think they are the real thing forcible teleported to Counter-Earth.” She then seemed to sober. “The barrier is to keep them there and avoid any shocking clone revelations.”

“How did you do all this,” Reed asked speaking up for the first time. “You could not have known that all of this would happen and this would have taken months of preparation.” She could tell her husband was already working on how it was done in his head.

“When I was reborn a few months ago I was a purely psychic being plugged into the cosmic force representing death and rebirth do you think looking into the future was difficult?” The woman was almost laughing at them. “It was easy to see how to manipulate events for this out come and to travel to other worlds to gain the help of alternate Reed Richards, Victor Von Dooms and others such as the High Evolutionary to make this all happen.” The woman stopped talking then and pandemonium erupted as all the heroes started talking amongst themselves.

“I have a question,” Captain America spoke up loudly. She wasn’t surprised that the room quieted down then. “How long will the shield last and what’s to stop Reed, Doom, or someone else bringing it down?”

“The field is designed to use up the celestial and mutant energies still within Counter-Earth the only way to breach it is to destroy the entire planet and no one on that world could survive that.” The woman said casually. “There is also a time variance within the shield time will move ten times faster than outside of it.” She smiled then. “It will last three years of our time but to the citizens of Counter-Earth thirty years will pass during that time,” The woman laughed then. “So assuming they survive their thirty years inside the shield some of you might get a glimpse of how things could possibly turn out.” She then vanished in a flash of light.

She immediately turned from the furious shouts and headed toward her children’s room. She knew there were sensors but she wasn’t going to wait for an alarm to see if her children were safe. She arrived to find them happy and safe and felt relieved. She realized then that there was a copy of her family up there on Counter-Earth and in three years she’d know what her kids looked like and possible see their own kids.” She was glad that her children had blacked as well then even though the event itself still scared her she wouldn’t wish waking up on a strange world without their children on anyone let alone a double of herself and Reed.

The End


End file.
